The Gift
by The T. o.O
Summary: Draco has a gift one which is great yet can be more painful then he can bare. Will a certain someone be able to help him defeat it and many other things along the way. (I SUC AT SUMMARIES!)


The Gift

Staring blankly at the cold damp stone roof above him, Draco grimaced as he felt the cold metal bite into his naked chest and waited for the awes of excitement from the death eaters that surrounded him. Glancing down at his side he saw the dark hilt of the sword impaled into his side, with no feeling he gently pulled the sword out of his side and watched as the skin pulled together unscarred on his pale flesh.

"Ooh!" The death eaters murmured from underneath their hoods excitedly.

"How'd you do it oh great Lucius?" One of the death eaters shouted excitement running clearly through his voice. Draco snorted lightly and awaited his father's answer.

"None of your business Mackery." Lucius seethed angrily. Draco smirked slightly. His father had taken practically no part in getting Draco this 'gift' of never been harmed that seemed more like a curse to Draco. He bit back a shudder as he remembered the many nights spent in the Malfoy Manor's dungeons while Lucius experimented with Draco's new ability.

"Go to your room Draco." Lucius ordered pointing at the door to Draco's freedom.

'Gladly!' Draco sneered inwardly as he left the room in silence his hands itching underneath the black dragon hide gloves he wore. The gloves were as hard as stone yet lighter then a feather, Draco wore the gloves every time he was near people as his healing gift could heal that person if he touched them with his hands.

"Pathetic bastard!" Draco muttered under his breath as he walked passed the many doors that lead to torture rooms full of different types of torture such as Medieval, Ancient Egyptian, Roman and Chinese just to name a few of course. Walking past the doors he shuddered violently as he walked past a wooden door that had a small plaque at the top of the square door reading 'stables'. Naturally no one would really be scared of the room inside but Draco could still remembered what had happened in the same room a couple of weeks ago when they had discovered Draco's 'Gift' as his father liked to call it.

*Flashback*

__

"Come here boy!" Lucius commanded a disgusted sneer visible in his voice. Draco grimaced inwardly though and walked down the corridor of doom as he called it, straight to his 'father' who was standing outside a door he had never been inside before, though he wondered if this was really a good thing or not.

"Yes father." Draco murmured staring blankly at him reading a plaque saying 'Stables'.

"You have disgraced me for the final time!" He sneered opening the door with a wave of his hand Draco found himself knocked on to the ground.

"Your grades are being beaten by a mudblood! A GIRL mudblood none of the less! What could be more of a disgrace!" Lucius shouted waving his wand at Draco murmuring a freezing charm as he head over to one large door "Now though you will pay the consequences!" He added disappearing into the room behind the door, and coming back out of with four large shire horses two bays and two blacks. 

Draco lay frozen looking at the large horses wondering what on earth Lucius could be up too as the cruel man walked over to two large doors and opened them.

"The time has come." Lucius murmured levitating Draco with a flick of his wand and throwing him through the open doors and on to a hard ground. While Lucius led the four horses out with a bit of difficulty and started to tie them up to a pole, Draco took in what he could of his surroundings. He was on the ground outside the manor where he could just see the Eastern Mountains and the woods behind and amongst them, the light of the half moon bathing the scene so he could see everything. 

"Enjoying your last look of the world?" Lucius sneered, jolting Draco out of his thoughts as he also felt rope being tied on to his pale arms. Draco raised one of his perfectly formed eyebrows up in questioning. "If you actually paid attention in school you'd notice that you're about to be quarted Boy!" Lucius sniggered with a malicious grin as he tied another large rope to his left leg. Draco felt like hitting his head repeatedly in a very unmalfoyish way as he tried to remember what being quartered meant, as Lucius tied a fourth rope to his right leg he still hadn't had a breakthrough. Watching Lucius though as he went up to the four shires the four short ends of the ropes in his arms Draco felt his body flinch slightly as he watched Lucius tie the ends up to the four large leather ring around the four horses' necks. 

"Quartered? . . .Quart-" Draco stopped his whispering in mid-sentence as he felt his memory coming back with a flashback of when he was sixteen looking at a picture in a medieval torture book of a man's limbs being pulled apart by four large horse with ropes connected to his four limbs during a History lesson at Hogwarts. Draco could still remember the fine memory of the horrific pain sketched on to his face.

"Remember what it means now Boy?" Lucius sneered looking at Draco's horrified face. 

"No . . . no . .. Not like this!" Draco mumbled to himself as watched his father transfigure four large sticks into four long whips raising them high in the air. 

"Oh God!" Draco yelled as he watched the whips come down hard on the four horses rumps. "SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed watching the four horses run different ways, the ropes pulling hard at his limbs.

"Muwahahahahah!!!!!!" Lucius laughed raising the whips again and hitting the horses repeatedly.

Words could not explain or describe the pain that ran and racked violently up and down Draco's body.

"Make. . .Stop . . . God!!!!!!!!" He screamed loudly as he felt his limbs become inches away from tearing away with the burning of the rope biting into his now reddening skin with every pull.

Lucius glared coldly at Draco as he lifted the whips up high above his head.

"MALFOYS. DO. NOT. ASK. FOR. MERCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He bellowed bring the whips down harder then he had before. The horses cried out in time with Draco's painful scream as he felt a more horrid pain rack through his body as he felt all his limbs being pulled out of their sockets.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Draco screamed as he felt the blood gush out of his body and looked to his side to see the bones and muscle sticking out of his mangled shoulder well what was left.

"Feel yourself getting weak now from the loss of blood Boy?" Lucius called mockingly as he untied the ropes connecting the shires to Draco's limbs.

". . . .You . . Bas-." Draco croaked as he felt his blood draining away with his life and his heartbeat becoming more rapid.

"Well bye, bye Boy!" Lucius sneered mockingly as he lifted Draco's bloodied right arm and waved it innocently at him before dropping it and disappearing back into the stables with the horses.

"Bas-" Draco started to croak between his mouthful of blood but stopped as he watched fearfully and in astonishment as his bloodied limbs came flying back to him at a rapid pace. The metallic taste of blood was also draining back and sliding down his throat to where it had been before. But Draco ignored it and went back to watching his arm as he watched the skin stitch back together as if by a magical thread and the blood being absorbed back into the skin with his life.

"HOLY SHIT!" Draco yelped as he looked down at his legs which were now firmly back in place as if nothing had ever happened that afternoon, but as Draco looked closer he could see the wide pale red marks of where the ropes had fiercely dug in to his pale skin.

"Master Draco! Master Draco!"

Draco turned around quickly to see his personal house elf Dizzy standing there dressed in her normal green pillowcase that went strangely with her dark red skin. Since Lucius also used the elf sometimes Draco couldn't really tell if it was her natural skin colour or if it was her own dry blood caked on her.

"Dizzy?" Draco murmured staring at her horrified face but to caught up in being amazed that he could even breath let alone talk to really care.

"Oh noos! What wills Dizzies do now??? Whats wills she says to masterz Luciuss whens he asks if I'z cleans up 'Raco's deadz bodies??" Dizzy ranted pacing around Draco in a serious manner. "Even morez what will hes do to meez!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked slightly before banging her head on the hard ground for raising her voice.

"Dizzy stop it! NOW!" Draco commanded sternly stopping her from her self-punishment. "Listen here Dizzy, go and pack up all of my things into my trunk and bring them to me QUICKLY okay." He added.

"Yes Master 'Raco." Dizzy said before quickly disappearing into the door Draco's father had disappeared into.

Draco nodded shortly to himself in encouragement, he would gather his stuff and leave. With his father thinking that he was dead it could be so easy, so easy. Draco sighed slightly to himself as those two words ran over and over again in his head. So easy to escape the leftover death eaters with a no lord except Lucius, so easy to escape the manor and its chambers, so easy to escape his so called mother who was just as bad as his father. So easy to just escape it all!

Draco felt the closest thing he thought he'd ever feel to a smile creep slightly across his face as he heard the stable door open and shut as footsteps came closer to him. As the footsteps seemed to be only five or more metres away from Draco they stopped, leaving Draco with a bad taste in his mouth as he felt bile rise in his stomach. Ever since Draco had been born, Dizzy had been there and in those 22 years not once had Dizzy came into or out of a room without announcing her arrival or leave. Draco bit his lip and turned around. Standing there was Lucius his hair straying slightly with the wind across his eyes as he stared in what Draco gather was the best he could try to look amazed at him.

"Crap!" Draco murmured to himself as he saw his father tighten his grip on his wand. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes Draco could see the woods and their dark green shelter. Looking back at his momentarily paralysed father, Draco made a quick decision. Make a run for shelter in the forest! Giving his legs a quick shake Draco sprinted quickly to the forest only to feel himself freeze in mid stride.

'SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' He screamed inwardly as he couldn't open his mouth. He could hear Lucius walking slowly towards him in shock.

"Oh my Boy. You have . . A Gift!" 

The nightmare of a memory still though stood out firmer in his mind then seeing Lord Voldemort fall for the last time because of Harry Potter. Where Draco had been present. 

But now back in his cold room Draco couldn't care almost. All he knew now was that he and the leftover death eaters were to attack the town of Hogsmeade so his father could try and gain control of the world. Whether it would work or not was something Draco didn't know. But like all things he was sure time would tell.

****

What do ya think? 

__

*T*


End file.
